Today, devices, such as consumer electronics, are exposed to a plethora of electromagnetic interference. Electromagnetic interference can adversely affect the performance of these devices especially devices that handle high frequency data signals. Accordingly, most such devices typically comprise at least one shielding enclosure.
However, electronic devices must typically include features such as apertures, slots, cabling, connector ports, and the like in order to connect to other devices. In addition, openings or breaks in the shielding enclosure may be needed for cooling or ventilation of the electronic components. These features cause openings or breaks in the shielding enclosure through which electromagnetic interference can penetrate. Thus, the design of such features can be important to the performance of the device.
In high-frequency data transfer applications, it is becoming very challenging to keep electromagnetic emission within acceptable limits, especially without the need for an external shielding. Various mechanical shield designs and EMI suppressing tapes have been used in electronic devices. These solutions, however, are often inadequate in sufficiently reducing electromagnetic interference and increase the cost of the product.